one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Double D vs Numbuh 2
Double D vs Numbuh 2 is a What-If one minute melee by Pure King of Rage. Description Ed Edd n Eddy vs Kids Next Door: Two techno whiz kids who create their own technology out of random junk and materials. Who would prevail? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! MELEE!!! One sunny afternoon in the Cul-de-sac, a plane can be seen flying over the neighborhood, about to land. Once the plane landed, a person steps out, he was wearing a cockpits hat and was carrying a makeshift laser gun. This person was none other than Numbuh 2 member of Sector V. Numbuh 2 was observing his surroundings when his watch started to beep. He looks at his watch and his leader Numbuh 1 flashed onto the screen. "Come in Number 2, did you found them yet?" asked Numbuh 1. "Yeah sure... Wait! What am I looking for again?" asked Numbuh 2. "*Sighs* Must we go over this again! You're mission to located and find a group of teenagers named Ed, Edd n Eddy. They are a group of scammers who would try to swindle kids out of their money. You must track them down and bring them in for questioning." explained Numbuh 1. "Roger that Numbuh 1!" said Numbuh 2 as numbuh 1 then flashes off the screen. "Excuse me?" asked a polite voice. Numbuh 2 turns around and points his gun at the person behind him. He was wearing a red shirt with a black ski cap on his head, this person was none other than Edd aka Double D of the Eds. "Pardon me sir, but I don't think we met before. Are you new to the neighborhood?" asked Double D as he the held his hand up to shake. Numbuh 2 hesitated at first, but then grab double d's hand and shakes it. "The name's Numbuh 2 honorary member and weapons maker of the Kids next door." explained numbuh 2. "What's you're name may I ask?" asked Numbuh 2. "Well my Name is Edd with two Ds, but my friends call me Double D" said Double D. Numbuh 2's eyes widen in shock and he points his gun towards Double D, making him nervous. "What on sam hill are you doing with a gun?!" asked Double D. "Well my mission is to bring in three trouble makers and you're one of them. So either you come with me or this could get ugly!" said Numbuh 2. "Oh dear physical activity" Double D said nervously. IT'S A BATTLE OF NERDS! 'FIGHT!' 60 Numbuh 2 fires several laser towards Double D, But Double D runs and dodges them by going behind a car. Double D then pulls out a laser gun and fires some lasers of his own towards Numbuh 2, but he barely dodges them. 51 The two continues to fire lasers at each other until they fired their weapons at the same time, blasting their weapons out of each others hands. Numbuh 2 then pulls out a lightsaber and Double D does the same and the two ended up engaged in a sword fight, with both trying out struggle one another 40 Numbuh 2 then knocks Double D's weapon out of his hands and kicks him to the ground. Numbuh 2 then tries to strike the final blow towards Double D, but he quickly rolls out the way. Double D then gets up and runs off into the opposite direction, while Numbuh 2 gives the chase. 33 Double D runs into his garage and quickly locks the door behind him, and Numbuh 2 starts pounding on the door. "Come on out you coward! You can't hide in their forever!" shouted Numbuh 2. Just then Double D's garage door opens up and Double D flies right out of it wearing a jet pack. 25 Numbuh 2 tries shoot to him down, but Double D dodges every shot and then numbuh 2 gets frustated and puts on his F.L.A.P.P.U.H and chases after Double D. While in the air, Double D pulls out a canadian squirt gun and shoots water towards Numbuh 2. Numbuh 2 barely dodges the shots and pulls out his B.A.J.O.O.K.A and manages to get a clean shot towards Double D, knocking him out of the sky. 17 Double D crash lands into the junkyard, and finds his old masked mumbler suit, and get an idea. Numbuh 2 lands on the ground and scouts the area for Double D, until he hears a voice behind him. "Prepare for a sore behind young man!" shouted Double D. 12 Numbuh 2 turns around and sees Double D wearing a ridiculous gym like outfit and starts to laugh at him. Ticked off Double D tackles Numbuh 2 to the ground and starts to beat the crap out of him. 7 Numbuh 2 shoves Double D off him and pulls out the S.C.A.M.P.P and fires a laser towards Double D, But Double D dodges it and pulls out a slingshot. Double D picks up a rock and aims it right towards Numbuh 2's laser gun 3 Just as Numbuh 2 finish reloading he aim the gun towards Double D again, just at Double D slings the rock right into the gun, jamming it, and causing it to explode right in Numbuh 2's face, knocking him out. K.O! Aftermath Numbuh 2 lies on the ground unconscious and covered in smoke, while Double D walks away feeling guilty at what he had just done. Conclusion This Melee's Winner is Edd aka Double D! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees